Let's do the Twist
by N Harmonic
Summary: In order to celebrate the four years they had together; Page ask Konan and Tobi to help her set up a family game of Twister. see what happened and who wins. also PLEASE READD AND REVIEW


**Let's do the Twist**

Four years ago today, twelve year old Page Akatsuki was rescued and raised by the Akatsuki. Page knew that the Akatsuki wasn't into having celebrations and parties so she had to compromise in order to have some quality time with her family. She knew that only two people could help her make it possible.

"TOBI! KONAN!" Page screams running down the hall and the two catch her in her rant.

"What?" asked Tobi trying to catch his breathe.

"What's wrong?" asked Konan shocked.

Page took a deep breath. "Today's the day I met you guys and we're really good friends and we're family and I know you guys don't do parties but like games so I need you help to get them to play twister," she said quickly and in one breath then held up the twister box.

Tobi and Konan were in deep thought about Page's proposition. "Tobi thinks that can happen," said Tobi.

"Yeah, I can ask everyone and tell them Pein said to," said Konan.

"But regular twister won't work," said Tobi.

"I way ahead of you," said Page and she handed Konan a twister dial. "I made that this morning. Instead of left arm and foot, it says things like left knee and elbow and also random colors. I also made on up for Sori-danna and Kuzu because they are kinda different from everyone," she said with a smile.

Konan and Tobi look at each other and smile. "I'll get the Akatsuki members," said Konan and ran to get them.

"We'll set the game up," said Tobi and grabs Page's hand.

"I'll do the dials," said Page and they ran to the living room.

_0()0_

Konan worked fast in getting everyone to the living room where everything was set up. Covering most of the floor was a large twister mat with colored dot spewed everywhere of every color.

"Oh my Jashin," said Hidan when he saw it.

"You can't be serious," said Itachi.

"Hush," said Konan and motioned Page to speak.

"I wanted you guys to have some fun and laughs with each other because you have always given me plenty," started Page, "How? With twister."

Everyone looked at each other and smirked as they removed their cloaks, shoes, and some socks. The all stood at the humongo mat in different spots.

"I'll call your name and give you and individual spot in which you take. If you fall, you're out and your butts stay off the mat as well. No cheating please and you should know what that is in this game," said Page and picked up Kakuzu's dial.

"Kuzu," she spun the dial, "left knee on green," she said and Kakuzu complies.

Page changes dials to the regular one. "Tobi, right hand gold," she said and he complies.

_0()0_

They Akatsuki has been playing twister for a total of one hour and forty-five minutes. The only members left were Kakuzu, Sasori, and Hidan (Hidan was very flexible Page learned).

"Kuzu, left pinky on black," said Page and Kakuzu's threads extended his pinky finger on the dot.

"Sori-danna, left hand on gray," said Page.

Sasori was in a pickle; the gray was four spaces over and he couldn't move without his butt touching the mat. Sasori thought for a second before disconnecting and tossing his fore arm where it on the gray. All that was left of his arm was the foot long blade.

Page stuck her tongue out in slight disgust but continued. "Hidan, move your right foot to the silver."

Hidan's eyes widened for if he did that he would be above Kakuzu face to face. Hidan didn't want to lose so he slowly moved to the position but slipped and ended up kissing Kakuzu. Though shocked Kakuzu stood or at least held his ground. Hidan pulled away shocked with a blood red blush on his face. He heard the snickering and fell back only to land on his butt and loose.

"Sorry Hidan," said Page and picked up Kakuzu's spinner.

"Alright Kuzu, yellow nosed mask on pink," still dazed Kakuzu moved his mask to the pink.

"Sori-danna, left hand… red," said Page sadly.

Sasori growled; he couldn't move his arm because he had thrown it. Because he couldn't continue he collapsed on the mat with a scowl. Kakuzu sighed happily and relaxed himself to a sitting position.

"Congratulations Kuzu!" shouted Page and she hugged him in happiness.

"Thanks," he said and patted her back.

"You have to be the champ un," started Deidara. "I don't think anyone is that flexible or mobile yeah."

"I could have won if it wasn't for that kiss," muttered Hidan angry.

"This wasn't just about winning," said Page. "It was to have fun with each other."

"Tobi had lots of fun Page-chan," said Tobi.

"Yeah, we should do that again sometime," commented Konan.

"And next time I won't be first to fall," promised Kisame.

"I can't wait," said Page.

**How was that? I personally liked the family time from this. Til next time, **_**Obito is Majorly Hot.**_


End file.
